Love In Hospital
by YunKai O.O
Summary: No Summary - Langsung baca saja - HanKai


**Love In Hospital**

**Title : Love In Hospital**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Luhan, Kim Joonmyun and Etc**

**Pairing : HanKai**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sad**

...

Kai seorang pasien dari rumah sakit Seoul Hospital International. Dia sudah terlalu sering untuk keluar masuk dari rumah sakit tersebut. Bisa di bilang, jika rumah sakit itu sudah menjadi rumah pertama baginya karena dia tidak akan lama untuk tinggal di rumah aslinya bersama orangtuanya dan juga hyungnya.

Semua Uisa, perawat, serta Sahoan (office boy) yang ada disana sudah mengenal Kai.

Kai adalah seorang pasien yang memiliki lemah jantung. Hal ini lah yang membuat Kai tidak bisa terlalu lelah serta kecapekkan. Bahkan dia juga memiliki alergi terhadapa udara dan juga cahaya matahari. Jika terlalu terkena matahari, maka seluruh kulitnya akan memerah dan terlihat seperti terbakar. Jika dia menghirup udara luar yang tidak bersih karena CO2 yang di hasilkan oleh asap kendaraan maka dia akan merasakan sulit untuk bernafas dan terkadang membuat dia seperti ingin merenggangkan nyawa nya.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Kai tidak bisa bebas untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Padahal dia sangat ingin bisa bebas seperti anak – anak yang seumuran dengannya. Bahan dia terkadang iri melihat teman temannya bisa bebas pergi kemana pun dan melakukan apa saja tanpa harus takut kelelahan ataupun kecapekkan.

Tapi entah kenapa akhir akhir ini tepatnya 3 bulan yang lalu kondisi jantung dan tubuh Kai menurun bahkan terkadang dia juga mimisan tanpa sebab. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Bumonim serta Hyung Kai sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Ternyata setelah di periksa kembali oleh Uisa, Kai memiliki penyakit baru yaitu kanker darah. Mungkin hal ini lah yang membuat Kai selalu mimisan dan kondisi tubuh serta jantungnya menurun. Kai di larang untuk berpikir dengan keras, hal itu bisa membuat kepalanya sakit dan juga mimisan.

...

Malam sudah tiba, ini saatnya Kai bisa keluar dari kamar. Tidak perlu takut, karena lorong rumah sakit tempat ruangan Kai aman dari CO2. Bumonimnya sedang pergi keluar untuk membelikan buah untuk Kai sementara hyungnya Kai belum datang karena sedang kuliah. Biasanya hyungnya akan datang setelah kuliahnya selesai.

"Annyeong Kai-ah, kau mau kemana?"tanya Seorang perawat yang melihat Kai sedang berjalan sendiri. "annyeong Noona, aku hanya ingin melihat, apa malam ini ada bintang atau tidak"kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

"ternyata kesukaanmu tidak pernah berubah ya"kata perawat itu kepada Kai. Kai memang sangat menyukai bintang, bahkan sangat suka. Kai tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan dari perawat tersebut.

"oh ya Kai, apa kau sudah kenal dengan pasien baru yang ada di sebelah kamarmu?" tanya perawat itu kepada Kai. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "sebaiknya kau ikut aku, aku sedang ingin mengecek ke adaannya. Kau mau ikut?"perawat itu. Kai terlihat sedikit berpikir. "nde, aku mau ikut"katanya dan segera mengikuti perawat itu ke kamar pasien baru yang di bilangnya

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kamar pasien baru itu. terlihat pasien baru itu sedang duduk di katil rumah sakitnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup. "Annyeong Luhan ssi"kata perawat itu dengan ramah, tapi terlihat Luhan enggan untuk membalas panggilan sang perawat.

Perawat itu meletakkan catatannya tentang pasien yang akan di periksanya. Memang sedari tadi itu di bawanya. Kai juga sebentar lagi akan di periksa olehnya. Kai menatap wajah pasien yang bernama Luhan itu dengan imut dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan ssi, sekarang kita periksa dulu ya ke adaanmu"kata perawat itu dan segera memasangkan _stetoskop_ yang ada di lehernya ke telinganya. Sang suster pun mulai memeriksa Luhan. tapi hal itu tidak jadi karena Luhan langsung menepis _stetoskop_ itu.

"aku tidak sakit, jadi aku tidak perlu di periksa"kata Luhan dengan dingin dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Kai hanya diam saja melihat Luhan sambil memasang wajah bingungnya.

"tapi kau harus di periksa, supaya kita bisa tau bagaimana perkembangannya" kata perawat itu membuat Luhan memelototkan matanya. "aku bilang, AKU TIDAK SAKIT" kata Luhan dengan teriakkan dia akhir katanya yang membuat Kai kaget, sementara perawat itu terlihat sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau terakhir saja di periksa setelah Kai, Kajja Kai-ah kita keluar" kata perawat itu sambil mengangkat kembali catatannya. Kai yang di ajak keluar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Noona, bolehkah aku di sini sebentar?"tanya Kai kepada perawat itu. "baiklah, noona akan pergi memeriksa yang lain, tapi setelah itu kamu yang di periksa ya"kata perawat itu dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "gomawo noona"kata Kai dengan gembira. Perawat itu jadi ikut gembira melihat Kai yang sangat senang itu. perawat itu keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Kai yang masih di situ menatap Luhan dari jarak jauh sambil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan yang merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu"kata Luhan dengan dinginnya. Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman. "annyeong Luhannie, Kai imnida bangapta"kata Kai dengan ceria. Luhan menatapnya datar.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memperkenalkan diri, lagian kenapa juga kau memanggil namaku dengan seakrab itu? aku tidak mengizinkannya"kata Luhan yang membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri saja, supaya kita bisa berteman Luhannie"kata Kai yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku tidak ingin berteman dengan namja aneh sepertimu"kata Luhan dengan ketus.

"tapi aku ingin berteman denganmu"kata Kai dan segera mendekati Luhan. "kita sekarang berteman ya"kata Kai dengan ceria. "aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu"kata Luhan yang masih dengan ketus. "tidak ada penolakkan"kata Kai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kai duduk di atas katil milik Luhan. "Luhannie, kau sakit apa?"tanya Kai yang melihat Luhan yang masih melihat ke arah Jendela. "aku sudah bilang aku tidak sakit" yang masih melihat ke arah luar sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"kalau Luhannie tidak sakit, kenapa Luhannie berada disini? Yang masuk kesini hanya lahorang – orang yang sakit" kata Kai dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"mereka saja yang babbo, aku tidak sakit tapi di masuki mereka kesini, dan satu lagi berhenti memanggil aku Luhannie, itu nama yang sungguh aneh, panggil aku Luhan gege, sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu"kata Luhan sambil melihat ke arah Kai. "siap gege"kata Kai dengan semangat.

"Luhannie"panggil Kai dan mebuat Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Kai. "hehehe, mianhae aku lupa. Luhan gege kemana orang tua gege? Kenapa tidak ada disini?"tanya Kai sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan.

"mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini"kata Luhan cuek. "perjalanan? Perjalanannya jauh ya?"tanya Kai. "jauh dari China sampai kesini Korea ini"kata Luhan. "wah pasti sangat lelah itu"kata Kai. "tidak biasa saja"kata Luhan.

"Luhan gege"panggil Kai lagi. "aish kau ini kenapa ribut sekali sich, dari tadi tidak berhenti berbicara"kata Luhan dan di balas kekehan dari Kai. "hehehe, aku memang cerewet seperti ini gege"kata Kai.

"oh ya Luhan gege"panggil Kai kembali. "Apa lagi namja cerewet?" tanya Luhan. "gege suka bulan atau bintang?"tanya Kai kepada Luhan. "aku suka matahari"kata Luhan yang tidak nyambung.

"aish aku tidak mengatakan matahari tapi bulan atau bintang, kau menyebalkan Luhan gege"kata Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan menatap Kai. "lalu kau mau aku menjawab apa? Aku memang menyukai matahari"kata Luhan.

"aku benci matahari"kata Kai. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "gege, pilih bulan atau bintang?"tanya Kai lagi.

"atau"

"tidak bisa, Bulan Bintang"

"baiklah, bintang"kata Luhan dengan malas. "wah kita sama gege, aku juga suka bintang"kata Kai dengan semangat. Kai berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Luhan. "gege lihat itu bintangku, bintangku yang paling bersinar di antara seluruh bintang"kata Kai sambil menunjuk bintang yang bersinar itu

Luhan kembali menatap ke arah luar, tepatnya ke arah bintang yang sedang di tunjuk oleh Kai. "mana bisa kau menyebut itu sebagai bintangmu"kata Luhan yang membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tentu saja bisa, bintang itu sangat bersinar di antara seluruh bintang dan dia juga bisa membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum karena sinarnya. Sama seperti aku, siapa pun yang melihat aku pasti akan ikut tersenyum seperti melihat bintang itu"kata Kai yang membuat Luhan terdiam. Dia memikirkan perkataan Kai tadi. Luhan sedikit tersenyum saat mengerti maksud dari Kai, walaupun senyumannya sangat tipis.

"Kai-ah kau di mana?" suara seseorang memanggil Kai. "sepertinya itu hyungku. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu gege, besok malam aku akan datang ke kamarmu lagi. annyeong" kata Kai dan segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

seketika ruangan itu terasa sunyi dan hampa. Walaupun baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, entah kenapa Luhan merasa kesepian ketika Kai tidak ada di ruangan itu.

...

"bagaimana keadaannya Uisa?"tanya Hyungnya Kai yang bernama Suho yang sekarang sedang berada di sebelah sang Uisa yang baru saja memeriksa Kai. Kai sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya, di suruh menunggu oleh Suho.

"sepertinya akhir – akhir ini dia terlihat kelelahan, itu membuatnya badannya lemah tapi dia selalu menutupinya. Tolong perhatikan dia lebih sering lagi, jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah atau dia bisa pingsan tiba – tiba" kata Uisanim itu.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "baiklah uisa, saya akan memperhatikannya lebih sering lagi" kata Suho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tolong turuti perkataan saya tadi. saya permisa" kata sang Uisa dan segera pergi meningalkan Suho.

Suho segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kai kembali. Memang dia tadi berbicara dengan Uisanim di luar kamar Kai. terlihat Kai yang sedang duduk di atas katilnya sambil bermain PSP.

"hyung, apa yang di katakan Uisa tadi?" tanya Kai sambil memberhentikan permainannya. Suho duduk di katil Kai. di usapnya kepala Kai dengan sayang. "Uisa bilang, kau jangan terlalu kelelahan, arraso"kata Suho. "arraso" kata Kai dan melanjutkan kembali bermain PSP nya dan Suho mengupaskan buah yang ada di meja sebelah katil Kai. sepertinya orang tua mereka sudah datang tapi entah kemana mereka sekarang, sepertinya orang tua mereka sedang mencari makan malam untuk mereka nanti.

"Hyungie"panggil Kai kepada Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya. "Nde, Kai-ie" kata Suho sambil melihat Kai dan kembali fokus ke arah buah yang sedang di kupasnya.

"apa aku bisa normal seperti anak anak yang seumuran denganku?" kata Kai yang membuat Suho terdiam, bahkan dia sudah berhenti mengupas buah . Ada rasa sakit di hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Kai tadi.

"Aku ingin seperti anak – anak normal umumnya hyung, yang bisa merasakan panas matahari yang menyengat kulitku, yang bisa bebas berolahraga tanpa takut kelelahan, dan aku juga ingin kita bisa pergi jalan bersama seperti kakak beradik pada umunya. Apa hal itu bisa aku lakukan hyung?" tanya Kai.

Sepertinya hal ini lah yang membuat keadaan Kai semakin drop.

Seandainya Suho bisa memindahkan penyakit Kai kepadanya, dia akan melakukan hal itu sejak dulu. Dia rela merasakan sakit yang di rasakan Kai saat ini, dari pada melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya harus menderita.

Terlihat mata Suho yang di penuhi oleh air mata yang siap turun jika dia mengedipkan matanya sekali saja.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suho. Terlihat air mata yang ternyata sudah mengalir di pipi Suho. "hyung, uljima, mianhae sudah membuatmu menangis"kata Kai dan segera menghapus air mata Suho dari pipinya Suho.

Suho memegang tangan Kai yang berada di pipinya. "gwechana Kai-ah, Gwechana"kata Suho dan memegang lembut tangan Kai. "hyung jangan menangis lagi, aku semakin merasa bersalah karena hyung menangis"kata Kai yang ternyata juga ikut menangis bersama Suho.

"uljima, hyung gak akan menangis lagi, jadi berhentilah menangis"kata Suho dan sekarang juga menghapus air mata Kai dengan menggunakan tangannya. "lihat hyung sudah tidak menangis lagi"kata Suho dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Grep

Kai memeluk Suho dengan erat. "_hyung~_ aku sangat menyayangimu, benar benar menyayangimu hyung" kata Kai menangis sambil memeluk Suho. Suho pun membalas pelukkan Kai. di usapnya kepala Kai dengan sayang dan dia pun kembali menangis dalam diamnya.

"hyung juga menyayangimu dongsaeng, jeongmal saranghae. Hyung janji, setelah hyung tamat kuliah dan jadi dokter hyung yang akan merawatmu sampai sembuh Kai, jadi bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba"kata Suho dengan suara yang bergetar.

Suho merasakan kalau Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukkan mereka.

Suho melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Di hapusnya kembali air mata Kai dari pipi Kai. "sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Hyung tidak mau kau kelelahan saeng"kata Suho dan membaringkan tubuh Kai di katil miliknya. Di ciumnya kening dongsaengnya dengan sayang. "jaljayo, mimpi yang indah"kata Suho dan Kai pun mulai tidur.

...

Tanpa di sadari, dari luar kamar Kai, terlihat yang sedang menangis dalam pelukkan suaminya. "kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepada Jonginie kita"kata di sela tangisnya.

"seandainya bisa, aku rela jika penyait yang di derita Jongin sama aku semua"kata yang masih memeluk

TBC


End file.
